Canudo
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Por causa de um infeliz canudo um certa pequena morena passará fome. Então, quem será o seu heroi e a salvará desse martírio de passar fome? - Primeira Fanfic Bleach - n.n


**Canudo**

**-**

**-**

Mais um dia ensolarado na escola daquela cidade infestada de hollows.

Porém por algum motivo o celular da pequena morena não havia tocado nenhuma vez. Talvez os hollows houvessem tirado um dia de folga, quem sabe.

Rukia olhava para o céu azul de dentro da sala de aula. Ela estava com fome, e o pior, não estava habituada a sentir fome.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o visor do seu pequeno celular, percebendo que faltavam apenas alguns minutos e o sinal bateria, indicando a sagrada hora do lanche que ela tanto aguardava.

Ichigo olhava de rabo de olho para Rukia, ela parecia inquieta, e isso o deixava preocupado. Só lhe faltava que a pequena fugisse de novo, dizendo que era um problema e que deveria ficar longe para não o meter em problemas. Não gostava de vê-la daquele jeito. Ele também estava ansioso para que o sinal tocasse logo, queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Quando todos menos esperavam o sinal bateu, cortando o que o professor estava falando. Ninguém esperou ele terminar de falar, uma enxurrada de alunos passou rapidamente pela porta o deixando falar com as moscas que haviam sobrado na sala.

Ichigo procurou Rukia com os olhos, mas a mesma já estava muito longe do seu olhar.

Ele ficou mais preocupado ainda. O que será que estava acontecendo com ela?

Ele começou a andar pelo pátio da escola, procurando-a. A expressão rabugenta estava mais azeda do que nunca.

Passou pelos seus amigos ignorando completamente o comprimento da Inoue e a repreensão de Ishida. Não estava interessado em falar com eles agora, a única pessoa que queria falar era a Rukia, Não queria admitir mais estava extremamente preocupado com o que poderia fazer aquela baixinha perturbada.

Rukia estava quase chorando. Por que raios não conseguia tomar aquela bebida láctea naquela embalagem maldita? Deveria ter prestado mais atenção quando o Ichigo a ensinara tempos atrás.

Em vão a pequena tentava a todo custo saber o que deveria fazer com aquele infeliz canudo, pequeno, fino e branco. Tinha vontade de enfiá-lo no nariz de um hollow.

Tentou mais algumas vezes, mas teve de admitir: havia sido derrotada por um ser ainda menor que ela. Guardou a coisa maldita na bolsa e subiu numa árvore, se amaldiçoando por só ter pegado isso na geladeira do Ichigo.

Depois de Ichigo ter procurado por toda escola estava na hora de procurar nas árvores, ele sabia que Rukia gostava de lugares alto.

Depois de mais alguma andança a encontrou. Estava com a expressão derrotada e segurava a barriga como se sentisse dor.

Franziu mais as sobrancelhas. Será que ela havia recebido uma chamada enquanto ela a procurava e ela havia sido machucada por algum hollow? Adiantou-se com a expressão carrancuda. Será que Rukia era tão idiota de achar que poderia fazer tudo sozinha?

Quando ele ia abrir a boca para chamá-la, ela o percebeu ali e desceu de um pulo para o chão, caindo como uma gata a sua frente.

Rukia tinha o olhar triste a e vazio, algo dizia a Ichigo que algo muito ruim havia acontecido; que Rukia deveria estar em apuros ou muito machucada. Rapidamente avaliou o corpo dela, procurando algum machucado ou marca de sangue, mas não encontrou nada, o deixando mais preocupado ainda.

Rukia estava cada vez mais faminta, e diante dela havia aparecido sua salvação. Ichigo com certeza a iria ajudar. O problema é que ela tinha tanta fome que estava ficando fraca, e sabia que sua voz sairia final e entrecortada. Por isso decidiu a maneira mais fácil de mostrar o problema para ele.

Ichigo percebia cada movimento de Rukia. Ele a viu abrir a bolsa de lá tirar algo que ela lhe estendeu com os olhos lagrimejantes. Quase caiu para trás quando ela lhe estendeu aquele Todinho (uhul \o/ merchandagem rsrs) e a barriga dela roncou.

Não pode se controlar a caiu na gargalhada, a deixando com a cara carrancuda.

- Se estava com fome deveria ter me procurado, e não se escondido – ele tomou a embalagem das mãos dela e com pericia encaixou o canudinho no devido lugar, devolvendo para ela.

Ela não disse nada, apenas pegou a bebida da mão dele a sorveu com toda a vontade e fome que tinha, acabando em segundos.

- Vamos, vou te arranjar mais – ele tirou a embalagem vazia das suas mãos e atirou numa lixeira próxima – não quero que você desmaie numa luta contra um hollow.

- Está preocupado? – ela tinha um sorriso sapeca nos lábios.

- Talvez – ele deu os ombros – mas acho que você não quer que eu me divirta sozinho não é?

- Claro que não! E vamos logo! Se não vai bater o sinal e eu vou acabar morrendo de fome – ela a pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-lo pela escola, deixando-o com a cara rabugenta de sempre, mas não tinha como negar, não conseguiria viver sem a pequena morena que o puxava.

- Tá, tá... Mas será que dá para me largar? – ele perguntou.

- Não, você é muito lerdo.

Ele se rendou e foi puxando pela pequena pessoa até que ela conseguisse mais comida. Não se importava, afinal, ela era a _sua_ pequena...

**Fim**

* * *

_Primeira FanFic do Bleach que eu faço! _***-***_ Que emoção!_

_Não preciso nem dizer que IchiRuki do Bleach é para mim NejiTen do Naruto, né?_

_Amei escrever essa fic!_

* * *

Bjuxx **;****

Ja ne – xauzin

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
